物語 Monogatari (Story)
by Hazel-chi
Summary: This is a story of a faithful orphanage believed that someday her parents will picked her up from the church she lived for 12 years.the story continued as she begins her thousands journey of love,braveness,breakness and friendships


**Hi guys! I'm new here so please go easy on me ^^ btw u can call me is my first story! inspiration of this story is ALL GAKUEN ALICE FANFICTIONS i have read! XD but of course i only selected it a few of the stories i have read ^^ oh and i have to warn you about how sucked my grammar is..soooo forgive me! . oh and i don't want flames ^^ Thanks guys! Anyway let's start the Disclaimer and Introduction Main Characters! ^^  
**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**

**I DON'T OWN ****GAKUEN****ALICE****!**

_**BUT **_**I OWN THE ****PLOT**** AND ****OC**

**ALRIGHT RESERVED BY HAZEL-CHI **

_**NOT A COPYRIGHTED MATERIAL!**_

* * *

**Sakura Mikan/Yukihara Mikan**

**Age : **13 years old

**Birthday : **7 August

**class : **2-B

**Hobby : **Singing,Eating,Sleeping,Play ALL sports

**Job : **Heiress of Yukihara corp..she's also the leader of group called "Alices Gang" **(a/n : i'll explain the "Alices Gang" on the next chapter ^^)**

**Siblings : **Yukihara Tsubasa (currently using Andou surname for disguised in school),16 years old in his 1st grade of high school and Yukihara Youichi (Currently using Hijiri surname for disguised in school),11 years old in his 5th grade of elementary school

**Hyuuga Natsume**

**Age : **14 years old

**Birthday : **27 November

**Hobby **: watch anime,read manga,play dating games,singing,play guitar,piano,and lastly sleep

**Siblings : **Hyuuga Aoi,10 years old in the same class as youichi

**Note : **Hyuuga corp is the 2nd richest in the world

* * *

**物語**

**Monogatari**

**SUMMARY : **This is a story of a faithful orphanage believed that someday her parents will picked her up from the church she lived for 12 story continued as she begins her thousands journey of love,braveness,breakness,and friendships

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

That night is a peaceful perfect night..especially to a couple with their childs who lived in a luxurious mansion..it was like that until the poor baby cried in her mother arms as the thunder storm come..

"honey i have a bad feeling about this" said the mother to her husband

"don't worry Yuka everything is going to be alright..i'm sure _they're _already killed from that dynamite" smirk her husband

They're the richest of richest..the elitest of elitest..Yukihara Corp..the current head now is Yukihara Izumi..the _"they" _they're talking about is Izumi younger brother gangs,Serio Rei/known as Persona.

_TUUT TUUT TUUT TUUT TUUT TUUT!  
_

"Oh no..Honey" said Yuka as she give Izumi her worried look

"How can we handle this,dear? Good thing Tsubasa already with mother at America..but how about,Mikan!?" said Yuka panicked as Izumi hug her tight

"Don't worry..we'll find a way..somehow.." said Izumi in an anger tone

"...*sob* okay,dear" said Yuka

"MISTRESS! MASTER! WE'LL HANDLE THIS! JUST GO WITH THE CAR,PLEASE!" yelled all the servant as they blocked the door with all their might

"...THANKS GUYS! MAY GOD BLESS IN YOU FOR ETERNITY!" yelled The Yukihara Couple as they jumped into the car

But..unfortunately The Serio Rei bring his car for chase them with his _weapons_ Until then Yuka and Izumi have to endured their speedness at drive the car..good thing Izumi have a gun and with that..Rei died

They found a light..and figured that's the light of a thanked God as they knock the church

_KNOCK KNOCK!_

"Yes..may i help you?" ask 1 of the sister in the church

"Sister! Please help us! Please till we pick this child please take care of her!" said Izumi

"But why?" ask the sister

"it's because we chased by a bad people..please hid her,i beg you sister" pleaded Yuka

"I would Gladly too,ma'am who's this child name?" ask the sister

"her name is Yukihara Mikan until then just give her the surname Sakura Mikan..because we can't let her know until her 13th birthday..here's her pendant and her things.." said Yuka as tear fill up her face

She bend down kiss her daughter as she cried

"Be Safe,Mikan..may God bless within you always.." said Yuka as she and Izumi hurried go to the car and went away..

* * *

_**10 years later**_

"Mikan!" said the sister

"Ah,Maria-san! Ohayo! This is the vegetable and the meat you asked" smile mikan

"Mikan..i don't remember i want a MEAT and besides we're forbidden to eat meat" said Maria in a sarsatic tone

"ehehehhee i know i just wanted to eat some! Because remember? I can eat it,i'm a protestant!" smile mikan

**(a/n : catholics can't eat meat (the sisters and pastor only who can't eat meat) protestant can eat meat)**

"Okay you win,Sakura Mikan-san! Now wash your hands!" smile Maria

"Mikan" the voice ring into 10 years old mikan

"Hotaruuuuuuu!" said Mikan as she hug her best friend Imai Hotaru from the neighboor in tightness..

"Mikan stop hugging me or..i would gladly to bought BAKA gun with me everytime i visit you" said Hotaru in a sharp tone as Mikan back in feared and pout

"Mou! Hotaru! You're so colddddd!" smiled mikan

Her best friend,Imai Hotaru is the 3rd Richest Company in the World..her mom and dad is so SUPER nice towards Mikan..she even can't believe it that Rich people sometimes is nice

"Anyway Mikan,what's that pendant? I've been wondering about it since last year" said hotaru

Is unusual for Hotaru asked Mikan a question

"well this is what my parents left me..so i can always remember them..but i can't open the pendant because it's too thick and sealed" said Mikan as she tried to open the pendant but..failed

"...well it's okay i don't care anymore..anyway,Mikan..my mom called you to eat dinner with us at 8 p.m... be sure to come or...BAKA guns awaits you" said Hotaru in a dark aura as Mikan shivered

"o-okay,hotaru..but first can i eat my meal?" smile mikan in an idiotic manner

"...can i join you?" ask Hotaru

This time Mikan widen her eyes..and thinked that hotaru hide something from her

"...okay if you insist" smile mikan

* * *

**Dinner**

"i wonder what've Hotaru hide from me?" murmured Mikan

**Imai's Houses **

She standed in front of Imais giant mansion and press the bell

_TING TONG!_

"_may i ask who's this?"_

"Sakura Mikan! Hotaru best friend!"

"_Sakura Mikan-sama for what business you came here?"_

"I'm invited to Dinner by Hotaru!" smile mikan

"_oh For Imai Hotaru-sama __**farewell **__party right? Please wait a minute" _

'_oh it's hotaru __**farewell **__party..wait..WHATTTTT!? A FAREWELL PARTY FOR __**HOTARU**__!?' _

"_Guests Checking complete..Sakura Mikan-sama you're on the List of Imai Hotaru-sama Farewell party..You can enter the gate..thank you for coming to the farewell party..Please Enjoy" _

**Inside Imais Mansion**

Many people from rich family..wearing dresses and tuxedo..while mikan being stared..because she only wear a cap with her 2 low pig tails,worn out t-shirt,big brown jacket,holed long jeans,and dirty WHITE sneakers

'_i'm doomed' _thought mikan

As mikan thought someone grab her hand

"Mikan..why the hell are you wearing this clothes?" ask Hotaru while she wearing a BEAUTIFUL PURPLE DRESSES

"no way! Is that Hotaru-sama friend? Why's she's so DIRTY?" murmured one of the guest

"There's no way Imai V.I.P guest are someone DIRTY like her..Imai private guest is only the 10 richest people in the world..1st Yukihara,2nd Hyuuga,3rd Imai itself,4th Nogi,5th Yome,6th Shouda,7th Harada,8th Tobita,9th Umenomiya,and lastly 10th Koizumi.."

"tch..mikan you're my V.I.P guest because of SOME reason..come with me..NOW" command hotaru as she pulled mikan

"w-whoaaa~!" yielp mikan as she pulled full speed by Hotaru

**Hotaru's Room**

"Make over started.." said Hotaru as she with her maids start working

Firstly mikan get into a bath because she didn't take a shower for 4 days **(a/n : mikan you're so dirty..|Mikan : s-shut up! /)**

Then Hotaru pick her dresses..she tried mikan on her oranges..but it's seems not working..blue..it's too dull..sky blue..too feminine..so she decided to let her wear the red short dresses

She make up Mikan and comb mikan hair into a low side braided curlied ponytail,she let mikan wear her silver roses necklace,a parfum and for final touches mikan wear hotaru black heels about 5 cm

"mikan look yourself at the mirror" said hotaru

As mikan looked herself at the mirror..she widen her eyes and blushed

"n-no way..t-this is me?" blushed mikan

"this is you" smile Hotaru "now let's go" she continued

As mikan and hotaru go downstair all of the guest eyes laid on her.. included a certain boy

"no way! She's the dirty girl earlier? How can hotaru-sama make her this beautiful!?" murmured the guests

As Mikan go to the front she see someone faces that SO similar to her..or it's so identical

"...she look just like me" said mikan to Hotaru

As hotaru widen her eyes she finaly get something

"Guests thank you for coming to my daughter farewell party..for now my daughter will gave her speech" smile hotaru's mother

As Hotaru walk to the stage,hotaru let mikan sit on her chair in imai's sit

"Everyone thank you for coming to my farewell party..it such an honor for me to have everyone here..firstly i want to thank you for the 10 richest here,Yukiharas,Hyuugas,Nogis,yomes,shoudas,haradas ,tobitas,umenomiyas,and Koizumis thank you for coming to my party,and lastly i want to thank you for my bestfriend..Sakura Mikan" smile hotaru as she read Sakura Mikan name

Mikan widen her eyes ..

"Mikan i want to thank you for everything you've done..when you told everyone not to bullied me when we met in the 3rd grade..for your invitation to the village singing contest..when we spent summer together in backyard with mini pool and ice cream..thanks for supporting me on the sports event..even thought you're the one who win it *audience giggle* thanks for always be there when i need you that time when my brother went to America..thanks for also let me sleep with you in your little tiny bed..but even thought thanks to that my back was hurt because you kick me in the middle of the night *mikan blushed and audience laughed* so Mikan..i'm sorry for leaving you like this but..once again i want to thank you..to be my best friend..and..thank you for always smiling at me,Mikan" smile hotaru as mikan tears flooded her eyes and rolling down her cheeks..

_CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP!_

"Hotaru.." said mikan as she hug hotaru while cried..

_PINCH!  
_

"OUCH! What was that for,Hotaru!?" said mikan while rubbing her cheek

"Dummy..didn't i say that i want you to always smiled? So don't cry dummy..also..this speech was only to let people don't know about you" said hotaru

"..about me?what do you mean?"

"come with me after the party ended to the backyard

"...okay?" said mikan

**Backyard**

In the backyard hotaru and mikan were holding hands and suddenly see 2 people in the backyard with their son..

"Mikan" said the woman while cried weakly

The man smile at mikan and the woman while the little guy just stared at mikan

"...w-who are you?"Ask mikan

"Mikan we're sorry for put you in the church..it's because that time we're chased by bad guys..mikan we're your real family" smile the woman at mikan while mikan tears building up

"okaa-san..otou-san..*sob*.. tadaima" said mikan as she hug them

"let's go home now,mikan.." smile her father

"okay.." said mikan

**Church**

"Maria-san thank you for nursing our Mikan..we really appreciate it.." smile the woman

"it's no problem,Yuka-san" smile Maria

"Also here's a little donation for the church" smile the man as he give a big anvelope full with money

"Thank you..Thank you..oh May God bless always within you and your family..Izumi-san" cried Maria

"Maria-san! I'll go home now..Thank you for everything you've done this 13 years..I will visit you again!" smile Mikan as Maria hug her

After waved Mikan go to Hotaru's Home and say goodbye to Hotaru

"bye Hotaru..we'll meet again" smile mikan

"oh actually you're going to the same school as me" said hotaru

"...*dafuq* WHATTTTT!?"

"Oh the truth is,Mikan we're the one who own the school Hotaru's going for..well it's not entirely owned by us it's owned by your uncle.." said Izumi

"...WOW! Is our family really THAT rich!?" smile mikan idioticaly

_BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!_

"Baka..of course it's because you're The richest of richest..The elitest of elitest..Yukihara Corp" smile Hotaru as Mikan waved a bye to Hotaru

**Someone else P.O.V**

"...Young master and mistress Hyuuga-sama..how was your party?" ask our private butler

"Oh! You can't believe it,Hiroshi-san! It's soooo FUN!" smile my sister

"how about you,young master Hyuuga-sama?" ask hiroshi

"actually..i found someone interesting" i smirked

* * *

_-NEXT CHAPTER-_

_Chapter 1 : My Family _

* * *

**DONEEEEEEEE! How was it!? Please reviewwwwww ANYWAY! My Update schedule is Friday,Saturday,and Sunday! R&R! Oh and no flame please! ^^**

**Jaa nee~!**

**Hazel-chi,Signing out! **


End file.
